


Animal Talk

by DevouredbyFandoms



Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevouredbyFandoms/pseuds/DevouredbyFandoms
Summary: Jon and Ponch's special assignment leads them down a trail of danger, ultimate betrayal, and murder. Will risking their own lives be their undoing?





	1. Chapter 1

Officer Jon Baker, of the California Highway Patrol, sat on his motorcycle, slipping his helmet off and turning the engine off. The array of craziness that spread out in front of him was beyond explaining. Even if anyone asked. Grossman would, as soon as they got off this special duty, he would want to know every last detail. He chuckled.

  
“What’s so funny?”

  
Looking over he found his partner, Officer Frank Poncherello, he shook his head. “Just remembering how much Grosse wanted this duty assignment.”

  
Ponch laughed. “If I remember right, he said something about expecting a souvenir.” Turning off his motor, his slid his leg over the seat and stood beside his friend and co-worker rubbing his hands together. “This is going to be great!”

  
Jon wanted to roll his eyes but instead elected to just raise his brow with a “whatever you say partner” look.

“Come’on, let’s go.” Ponch was like a kid in a candy store, bouncing on the toes of his work boots.

Sliding off, Jon hooked his helmet onto the handlebar and slid the key into this pocket. He was trying to be excited about this “special” assignment of Sergeant Getraer’s, but the potential for weirdness was not his scene at all.

“Yes?!”

He smiled, it was impossible to deny the exuberance of the boundless energy beside him. “Let’s go.”

Moving forward the two uniformed men entered into the large encampment of trailers, animal pens, rambling cars, trucks, tractors, a crane, and endless milling around people.

Ponch’s nose wrinkled. “What is that smell!?”

Jon laughed. “What’s wrong, haven’t found the cotton candy yet?”

The glare he got back quickly changed to a smile. “Look who I’m talking too, you’re used to this kind of stuff.”

They both came to an immediate halt as a six and a half ton elephant casually walked in front of them. His herder strolling beside him with a long crop in his hand, gently tapping him in the right direction.

“Well, not this kind of stuff,” Jon said with a laugh.

Ponch joined in the laughter as they continued into the back scenes of the traveling circus.

“Look!”

Jon followed the extended finger over to their left to find a tall skinny man, standing on his head in the grass, perfectly still, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him. And most likely it was. Circling him were four little boys, identical in clothing and features and even Jon had to admit he had never seen quadruplets before.

To their right were a group of young ladies, lithe, tall with long slender legs that seemed to stretch a mile and a half, eagerly catching the young officer’s eyes. Their bodies bending in all directions, seemingly impossible with a spine and normal joints.

“Jon.”

“Keep walking,” Jon smiled and put his arm on Ponch, veering him back to the right path.

Ponch shook his head. “But, Jon.”

He ignored his whimpering pleas and kept walking, pushing through the center of the encampment to the main trailer. The unassuming, plain white long trailer sat right in the middle of all the action. Nothing marked it except a simple sign that said, “office.” They stepped up the rickety metal stairs and knocked on the door.

“COME IN!” The harsh, angry voice commanded.

Glancing at each other, Ponch opened the door, and they stepped inside. The lighting was terrible, thank heavens for sunlight because the lamps looked to be one-hundred-year-old lanterns with barely a glow between them. The air was thick with cigarette smoke which instantly assaulted their nares and lungs, making their eyes water while they tried to politely stifle their coughs.

“Mr. Haggart?” Jon inquired.

Behind the small table, littered with paperwork, sat a short, grey-headed older gentleman. His cigar tucked in the corner of his mouth, his glasses held together with tape, and wearing a scowl that could rival Getraer at his worst.

“What!”

Jon propped on one leg, his hands on his hips. “Officer Baker and Poncherello from the Highway Patrol.”

Haggart stood up and came around to greet them. He stood about five feet even, his brow pressed together, and a sour expression for them. However, he did extend his hand to both men.  
“Good. Good. Thank you for coming gentlemen. I’ve got a real problem brewing here.” He glanced over their shoulders, making sure the door was closed behind them. “Sit. Sit. Here, here.”

Looking around neither man found anywhere that was suitable to sit, the limited seating was littered with paperwork, dirty dishes, an odd assortment of clothing and costumes, and when something moved, they realized a dog was sleeping in the middle of it.

“We’re good. Thank you. How can we help you, Mr. Haggart?” Ponch asked.

He took his seat again. “Do you know what it’s like to run a circus?”  Obviously, the question was rhetorical since he didn’t pause for an answer. “It’s a zoo, all the time, 24/7.” He began waving his arms. “The acrobats are arguing with the stunt riders, the oddities are trying to undermine the clowns.”

Jon smirked to see Ponch shiver.

“Still, we’re a family here. No matter what happens, we take care of each other. I’ve been running this show for twenty-five years, and I’ve never had to deal with what’s going on now.”

Jon was trying to be patient. “Perhaps if you could tell us more about what’s happened, we can figure out how to help.” He gave his best ‘supportive’ smile.

It worked, and Haggart let out a deep breath. “I think we have a traitor among us.”

Clearly, this was a hard-given confession. Haggart looked like a deflated balloon at the admission that someone in the family was betraying them.

“What’s happened?” Ponch asked.

“First you have to understand how we operate. This is where different comes to live. We don’t ask questions, we don’t make you defend your life choices, we only ask for loyalty. And the kind of people who come here broken and abandoned by society, thrive here when they find a family that accepts them for who they are. For someone to betray that. Well, it’s just a hard pill to swallow.”  Reaching down he began to rifle through the papers, pulling out a small stack of reports. He handed them over to the men. “You can start here. We’ve had more vandalism in the last week than we’ve dealt with in ten years. Locals, usually, looking for fun and do a little damage. But this stuff, he jabbed at the papers. “This stuff is getting serious.”

Jon quickly looked through the stack, passing them over to Ponch next.

“Trailer explosion. Multiple car thefts. Cage bars cut through letting animals escape. Carbon monoxide poisoning?”

Haggart shook his head. “At first I thought someone was just trying to run us out of town. Wouldn’t be the first time. But, now? My family is getting hurt. Hurt too often, by accidents that should never happen. We’re small time, but we do everything we can to keep each other safe. Hurt people and injured animals won’t keep my business going. I need this stopped immediately.” His fist slamming the table with a humph.

He looked up at them. “The police say they can’t help, no evidence can be found. Your Sergeant told me maybe you could help me out.”

Jon shifted his position. “We’re here to help, but Mr. Haggart, I’m sure Sergeant Getraer told you we aren’t investigators.”

Haggart waved his hands again. “I know, I know. He made that quite clear. I just need your presence for a couple of evenings, and maybe the troublemaker will back off and leave.”

Both men nodded, knowing that was why they were there. It was just good to know that Haggart knew it too.

“Okay. What time do you want us back here tonight?”

The older man thought. “Show’s at seven, things start getting hectic by five. Can you be here by five?”

They nodded.

“Thank you both. Now,” his face lit up with a generous smile. “Let me show you around.”

Ponch was grinning ear to ear again. He nodded quickly and opened the door for everyone to head back out. Jon watched his partner and could only smile. This was a babysitting job for him, but he wouldn’t argue the extra pay, and it clearly made his partner very happy, which would make his day easier to get through.

Jon knew this ‘walk through’ was to make a point. If someone in the ‘family’ was playing dirty, them being visible might convince them to move along and stop wreaking havoc.

Over to the right of them stood the big top, set up and ready for the next show. All around the backside here, was where the participants lived their lives. It was a small mobile town, and everything here was all they had.

“Do you have anyone local ever come in to help you out?” Ponch asked, trying to get an idea of who could be causing trouble.

“We do. We do. Not much, but each town we advertise for some locals to help with set up and running errands behind the scenes. I try to limit it to about ten people, here we have only eight.” He looked up to them. “I know, they were the first ones I blamed. But, I’ve tracked each one down. They aren’t allowed to stay overnight, they come at dawn and work until dark. The don’t have keys to anywhere, and can’t access any area without supervision. I just can’t pinpoint any of them are to blame.” He shrugged. “I could be wrong, wouldn’t be the first time. But something in my gut says it’s someone else.”

“Does your gut have any suggestions on who it could be?” Jon asked.

The man was pensive and remained quiet about answering. “Over here are the living quarters. Each act tends to stick together for sleeping quarters. Some are families, some couples."

There were multiple trailers, probably fifteen in all, sitting at all angles, canopy’s providing shade from the hot California sun. Each one decorated and painted to identify the circus act that lived within.

Tightrope walkers, high flying acrobats, lion tamers, dancing bears, clowns.

Shiver.

Jon chuckled.

“Shut up.”

“Am I going to have to offer protection duty to you?”

Ponch frowned at him. “I’m not afraid of clowns. They’re just, you know, kinda creepy.”

“Hey.”

They both turned to find three clowns walking right behind them.

Ponch quickly shrugged and gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

They dismissed him with a wave and veered off towards the animal cages. Ponch looked at Jon with a ‘told you so’ nod.

“Just focus ahead, partner.”

Tables and chairs sat outside the caravan doors, some with people eating, smoking, reading the paper, playing with cards, or just sitting quietly and watching everyone else.

Most eyes were now on them.

“This is Davies.” Haggart had stopped in front of a tall, muscular man. The man nodded at them. “He’s been with us for about five years now, in charge of the big cats. He will help you if you need any access to the cages.” He looked back to them. “Don’t go over there alone. The animals are trained to respond to us, not you.”

The officers nodded their understanding as they kept walking.

When an extremely long pair of legs passed them, they both stopped and looked to the sky. Ponch just grinned. “Will you look at that?”

The man on stilts looked down and tipped his hat to them, never slowing his stroll across the grounds.

“This here is Margo.”

They both hesitated at the bearded woman, lounging in her chaise.

“Hello,” Jon offered first.

“Well, hello boys,” she answered seductively. “Why Haggart, how did you know what I asked Santa for?”

Ponch cleared this throat, and Jon shifted his feet, but his smile never faded. “Hello,” he returned the greeting.

“Margo is in charge of all the food services.”

She fanned her self with the handheld lace fan. “Three meals a day boys, seven, noon and five.” She closed her glaze on Ponch. “We believe no one should go wanting.” She winked at him. “Wouldn’t you agree, honey?”

Jon quietly enjoyed his squirming friend. “Oh, no ma’me. We agree,” he answered for the silent man beside him.

She laughed, deep and hearty. “You two are adorable. Come by and see me tonight after the show. I have some great memorabilia to show you.”

Haggart moved forward, and the other two quickly followed.

“I bet she does,” Ponch whispered to Jon. Then realized how much he was enjoying it. “You’re no help at all.”

“Hey, you looked like you had it all under control.”

Ponch tried to be angry, just couldn’t. He just grinned again.

“Over here is Monty and Morty.”

Ponch froze. Jon edged him forward and reached out to shake the two hands. He had to admit he was in awe, never having seen conjoined twins. The men were joined at the chest, with two arms, two heads, and four legs. Ponch shook their hands next.

“Nice to meet you,” Monty said.

“Yes, yes indeed,” Morty replied.

“Nice to meet you,” Jon responded.

“The twins have been with me for twenty-five years.” He smiled warmly at them. “Trusted friends and your inside guide to all that is a circus, including the people.”

The hint was understood. The twins smiled and nodded in reply. “We want this nonsense to stop, it’s destroying all that is good here, our home and our family.”

“We’ll do everything we can to help out,” Ponch told them. He had a thousand questions, but none seemed appropriately nonintrusive. So, he kept quiet.

“Jack!”

They all looked up to see a man in his fifties, clearly out of place wearing a suit, stomping up to them.

“Jack, you can’t keep hiding from me!”

Haggart stood his ground. “I don’t hide from anyone. Avoid, yes, yes. But, not hide.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to stand for this any longer.” He walked right up to Haggart, almost standing over him.

Jon moved a step closer, ready to break up a fight if need be.

Haggart just looked up. “You were fired a month ago, Komorrow. I don’t care what you won’t stand for anymore.”

“What’s this about?” Jon asked. His red flag warning went up for a possible suspect.

A smile emerged from Haggart. “This is Kyle Komorrow. He was my assistant manager, my thieving, cash stealing, crooked books, assistant manager. Fired and banned from the property.”

Quickly, Davies was pushing his way between them, the large man who took care of the big cats. Apparently, he was also a camp enforcer.

“Sorry, Mr. Haggart. He got past me again.”

The owner was calm. “Please escort Mr. K out of the camp.”

With a firm hand on his arm, and clearly not willing to fight him to stay, Komorrow was pulled away.

“This isn’t the last you’re going to hear from me, Haggart, not the last!”

“I’m sorry about that officers. He’s been a problem, fighting me tooth and nail over money issues.”

“Enough to sabotage you?” Jon asked.

“Anything is possible, but I don’t think he’s smart enough to pull off the things going on around here.”

“He could have help,” Ponch added.

Haggart nodded. “A suspect for your list then. Yes. Yes.”

“Have you had him checked out?”

“The cops won’t get involved with no evidence, and we’re already going to court over his embezzlement of company funds. It’s possible it’s him. I just don’t think he’d go that far.”

As he walked off, Jon turned to Ponch. “Men have gone that far for a whole lot less.”

Ponch nodded and also took mental noted of the name for later investigation.

The circle through camp allowed them to get a layout, though it was clear that Haggart was only showing them the surface with minimal introduction. Soon, they were back at the girls practicing their stretching, using the long taunt ropes of the big show tent like bars in a gymnasium.  One was upside down, her legs wound around the thick rope, her back arched in a pose of grandeur.

“Mags?”

Folding in half, she lowered her legs to the ground in a fluid, silky motion and turned to face the three men. Only then did they realize she was older, maybe 50’s, still beautiful and in amazing shape.  
“You need me, honey?” She purred to him as she pressed up against him.

He smiled. “This is Mags, um Margaret, my wife. She’s responsible for all the ladies in camp.” He smacked her rear. “She runs a tight ship here, so if you need to talk to any of the girls, just let Mags know.”

They both shook her hand. Ponch noted how soft it was despite years of working with rough ropes. He gestured to the six young women doing many challenging poses on the ropes.

“Looks like challenging work.”

“Especially three-hundred feet in the air.”

His eyes widened. “Three hundred?” His finger pointed up.

“Uh, huh.” She winked at him. “Come see us tonight.”

“Oh, we plan on it,” Ponch answered, almost a little too eagerly.

“Babe, the boys here are going to help us out over the weekend.”

Her eyes lit up then. “Bodyguards. Nice.”

Jon started shaking his head. Haggart saw him and quickly interrupted.

“No hon, they are here to help stop the attacks.”

Her face fell. “Oh, I’m so glad. We have two of our people in the hospital right now from last night.”

“What happened?” Jon asked.

“Someone stuffed rags in the exhaust pipe of their sleeping trailer, they almost died of carbon monoxide poisoning.”

This was far more than a little vandalism, this was attempted murder and Jon wasn’t liking it.

“The police didn’t investigate?”

Haggart grumped. “Oh, they came out, filled out the report and said they would see what they could do. But, us? We’re misfits and society doesn’t care to get involved.”

Jon nodded. “We’ll be back at five. Until then, can you make a list of possible suspects for us?”

The man nodded sadly. It wasn’t a task he relished. “Of course.”

“Well, we have to get back on duty. It was nice to meet you, ma’am.”

She started to answer until everyone was distracted by a flurry of activity and noise behind them. At first, Jon and Ponch couldn’t see anything, but the horse’s whinnying, a woman screaming, and a man yelling was enough to put them into a dead run around the side of the large canvas tent.  Just past the corner was a temporary horse corral, holding a panicked pen of frightened horses, a woman with a whip in her hand and two men. By the time Jon got close enough to climb the fence the woman was on the ground, in danger of stomping hooves, a man was fighting with her arms, and another was trying to calm the herd. In seconds his feet hit the ground on the other side.

“Easy, easy fella,” he said, grabbing the halter of the horse nearest to him. Using the quarter horse as a shield from the other ones, he moved towards the people. Grabbing a fist full of shirt, he pulled the man up.

“That’s enough!” He barked. “Get off her!”

The man, jeans, and shirt covered in dirt and mud, instantly turned to swing a punch at Jon. Ponch grabbed his arm before it made contact and pushed him to the gate, pulling out his handcuffs. Under Jon, the woman jumped up, whip in hand and went running to the other man in the horses, who now seemed to be using them as a shield against her.

“YOU COME HERE, YOU DIRTY ROTTEN..”

“HEY!” Jon yelled again, now working on catching her between the ever-shifting bodies of horses. “STOP!”

Cautiously pushing horses away from him, trying to avoid getting kicked, he caught up with the other man first. He didn’t resist. If anything he seemed to want to hide behind Jon as she barreled on up them both.

“I’m going to…!” She yelled at the circus worker.

Jon grabbed her arm before the whip made contact with anyone. “ENOUGH.” He said with force. “Calm down,” he said, lowering her voice, so she had to calm down to hear him.

She lowered his arm and stopped, heaving her breaths in anger and exhaustion. “I’m going to kill him.”

Jon looked at her more closely. She was about half a foot shorter than him, with dark curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, flannel shirt, jeans and utterly furious.

“No, you’re not. Just calm down for me.”

Her green eyes glared at him. “Calm down. Don’t tell me to calm down and get your hands off me.” She pulled against his grip.

He released her, and she immediately jumped to get the man again, who now was clearly cowering down behind Jon.

“JESSIE!” Haggart snapped at her.

She froze. Fuming, but no longer lunging. Jon let go of her again as she turned around. “Don’t.”

Ponch walked over with the other man in handcuffs as a small crowd gathered around the fencing to watch the latest show.

“Would someone mind explaining what this is all about?” Jon asked.

“Can you please take his handcuffs off, officer?” Haggart asked.

Ponch hesitated. “He tried to assault an officer.”

“He didn’t know you were an officer when he swung, you came up from behind him. Yes? Carl?”

“Yes, sir.” The man answered with a sick grin on his face.

“And assaulting a woman?” Jon asked.

“She won’t be filing charges.”

Jon looked at her, and the change was clear, the anger was gone, and simple frustration had replaced it.

“No.”

“I saw him, he was attacking you,” Jon said firmly to her.

“It was a misunderstanding. My fault. I won’t press charges.” She turned and walked off.

“Can you remove the handcuffs now?” Carl asked nicely.

Ponch and Jon exchanged looked. Their hands were tied. Ponch removed the cuffs, and the two men left the area. Jon moved through the horses to find the woman again, Jessie, finding her at the far end trying to calm an agitated horse that was twice her size. He was still bucking a little, pushing his front hooves hard into the ground, and thrashing his head around.

Jon quickened his steps to get between her and the angry horse. But, what she did next made him pause.

Moving to the front of the horse she stood still, lowered her head and extended her arm out, palm up. Ponch came up behind Jon.

“What?”

“Shhh,” he quickly quieted his partner. “Watch.”

The horse's movements danced around, gradually becoming less forceful, less intent on causing harm and he changed from blind panic to a slowly evolving interest. In a couple of minutes he became still, just like her, then calmly approached her outstretched hand, softly nuzzling into it.

She looked up and smiled at him. “That’s my boy.” Reaching out she stroked his nose, then moved to his side, giving him calming pats along his neck and back. “You’re okay now, I've got you.”

The other two approached her.  “Nice job.” Jon was seriously impressed. He knew the technique, but not many did.

She didn’t even look back to him. “I’m not pressing charges, just leave me alone.”

“I need to get some information for the report,” Jon said calmly though not impressed with her disposition.

She leaned into the horse, keeping them to her back. “Like what?”

Jon moved around her, trying to get some eye contact again. She shifted, then ducked under the horse to the other side.

“Can we get your name, address?”

“Jessica Collins, 486 Madera Drive, Simi Valley.”

Ponch cocked his head. “Simi Valley? You don’t stay here?”

Her head shook and frowned at him. “No, I’m not part of this miserable circus.”

Jon inched around until he was right beside her, she looked up surprised. He was equally surprised.

“You’re hurt.” His voice reflected his instant concern.

She reached back to the blood behind her ear and down her neck. “I think I hit a rock when he, uh when I fell down.”

Jon reached up to check the wound, and she flinched back. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you," he said, taken aback from her fearful reaction.

Flustered she kept backing up. “I’m fine. I need to go.” Turning she ducked between railings on the fence line and ran around the tent corner.

“What was that all about?”

“I don’t know, but something’s not right around here.”

The crowd around them had disappeared, including Haggart, so the men headed back to their bikes. Ponch’s disillusion with the circus’s possible dirty side didn’t sit well with him. For Jon, he was just glad they were coming back tonight. Something told him the weekend wasn’t going to go as smooth as hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANIMAL TALK**

_These good fellows don't belong to me, but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. ~Jane Howard

CHAPTER 2

 

“7 Mary 3 and 4, 10-8.”  Jon tucked the microphone back into its place, then glanced over to his partner.  “What’s wrong with you?”

Ponch shrugged.  “I don’t know, just not what I expected I guess.”  He kicked the stand back out of the way and turned on his motor.

“I think they feel the same right now.  Let’s get back out there.”

Ponch smiled.  “I know, I know.”

Sitting at the table the men filled out paperwork to end their shift.   It would give them just enough time to go home and change clothes before meeting back up.

Jon tapped his finger at the report over the corral fight. 

“Trouble, Jon?”

He looked up to see Getraer watching them.   

“Oh, no, just thinking that this weekend isn’t going to be as easy as we thought.”

“Oh?”  He pulled out a soda can from the machine.  “Why’s that? Something happen?”

“More like who happened,” Ponch smirked.  “Sarge, you should see that place.  I mean, they had this guy on stilts, and an elephant, and this guy,” he pressed his hands together, “that’s like Siamese with his twin.”

Joe stuck his hand out.  “I have been to the circus before, Poncherello.”

“I don’t know, just a feeling. It’s a really close-knit group and I don’t see anyone ratting someone else out, especially if it is someone in the _family_.”

“Well, you have the weekend to figure it out.  This is coming from higher up, so just do what you can.”

* * *

 

 “Want one?”

Jon rolled his eyes at the fist full of cookies his partner held.  “No.  You ready?”

“I’m ready.”  He grabbed his black work coat off the chair.  “Sure?”  He offered again, just to see if he could get a rise out of his healthy eating friend.

“If you insist.”  Jon reached over and took all four cookies from Ponch’s hand leaving the man with his mouth hanging open and now cookie-less.  He chuckled.  “So, this is what it takes to make you speechless? Filed away for future reference.”

Ponch smirked at him.  “Funny, very funny.”

Taking a bite of a cookie he shrugged.

“A laugh a minute.” He propped on one hip and stuck his finger out.  “You, my friend, belong in a circus.”

Jon laughed.  “I happen to know where to find one.”

 

* * *

 

Pulling up in Jon’s truck it was immediately evident that the circus was gearing up for the weekend.  More trailers of acts and props had arrived, including more security that was keeping patrol of the parking lot.

“Private company?” Ponch asked, pointing out the uniformed men.

Jon nodded.  He pulled down past the tourist parking section and closer to the company area.  With a last check of his radio and his badge on the inside of his jacket, he locked up the truck and moved around front with Ponch.

“Do you have a plan, partner?” Ponch asked, not sure where to start.

He shrugged.  “Just start asking around.  Let’s see who wants to stop them enough to talk about it.”

Ponch nodded and headed straight to the stretching women gathered by a large center pole in the camp.

Of course, Jon thought, then smiled.  Why not?

“Good evening ladies,” Ponch greeted them with his best smile.

Some smiled and flirted a bit, others were clearly more anxious by his presence which was understandable. 

“Good evening officer. I’m Wanda,” the pretty blonde said as she came over next to him. 

There wasn’t anything to dislike about this girl.  

“What can we do for you?” She asked him with more suggestion in her voice than even he had expected.

He cleared his throat and glanced back to find Jon, who had disappeared.  “Well, you know my partner and I are here to try and stop the attacks that have been happening.”

“Yes.”  She ran her fingers down his arm.  “And?”

Shifting a bit, he continued.  “And, have you noticed anyone suspicious? Like someone who is around, that shouldn’t be?”

“That little,” one of the girls in the back started to talk.

“CeeCee!” Another one barked at her, shutting her down immediately.

Ponch frowned.  “Look, your own people are being hurt, don’t you want to stop it?”

Wanda was pushed back by another of the girls.   “We protect each other here, you wouldn’t understand that, so I think maybe you need to move on.”

He shook his head.  “I understand it more than you realize, trust me.  We’re here to help you.”

Ponch could see the slight hesitation in her otherwise strong demeanor.  “We know you’re trying to help, but there’s nothing we can do for you, so please, let us get back to warming up.  We go center soon.”

He nodded at them, then gave CeeCee in the back a small nod for her.  Maybe she would feel strong enough to come to him later.  Clearly, there was someone she wasn’t happy with being in the family and maybe he could get her to talk about it.  For now, the girls were anxious about the show coming up and he moved away from them and back into the busyness of camp.

There was one person Jon was interested in talking to, someone not part of the family, but here anyways and that was curious to him.   Working his way past the trailers he found the section of animals, cages and then the horse corral.   She was in there brushing down the feisty white stallion that adorned most of the billboards advertising the circus.

“He’s beautiful.”

She glanced back at him just quick enough to show her displeasure that he was watching her. 

“Is that the same horse on the posters?”  He climbed over the fencing and started walking to her.

“I’d suggest you keep your distance, Tino doesn’t like strangers and he’s not afraid to let you know it.”

Jon heard the annoyance in her tone.  The horse was big, at least sixteen hands.  His white mane was clean, thick and flawless.  He paused where he was.  “Tino? Interesting name.”

She shrugged, keeping her back to him.  “Short for Valentino.”

Jon chuckled.  “That makes sense.”  He moved a little closer.  “How long have to been with Haggart’s group here?”

She whipped around to him.  “I can assure you I am NOT part of anything here.”

He licked his lips and gathered his thoughts after she finished her outburst before storming off to the small trailer just outside the ring.  Cautiously, he followed her, being sure to give her plenty of space.

Standing against the railing he kicked on heel back and rested it on the fence.  “If you’re not part of the circus, why are you here?” 

He leaned on the outside of the horse corral while she changed her attention to the quarter house that constantly nudged her for attention.  It was impossible to ignore her slim figure, long legs, and soft tanned skin.  If she didn’t frustrate him so much he’d find a way to ask her out.  However, the back of his brain reluctantly reminded him she was a possible suspect and getting too involved would not bode well for either of them.   Still, he needed her to talk to him.   

“I come, do my job.”

“Exactly, what I’m trying to do.”

She huffed but ignored him otherwise.

“What you did today, with the horse, to calm him?  My grandfather taught me it, not many know it.”

She continued working.

“It’s hard to learn, at least how to do it right so it works.  Takes a lot of patience and inner calm.”  To him, she seemed anything but calm when around people.  “Takes a special person to communicate like that.”

Jessie kept brushing down the bay, clearly working hard to tune him out.

“Common mistake of amateurs though, I wouldn’t blame you for not knowing.”

She froze. 

A small smile escaped him.  So, she was listening.

He kept talking.  “See, when you stand directly in front of the animal, you have to stand on one foot, so they feel you are vulnerable.”

She turned around with a scowl on her face.  “That’s the biggest crock of…”  What greeted her was a wide smile on his face.  Letting out a huff she just stared at him.  A thought quickly passed through her mind, how it was hard to be angry at someone so beautiful. Then she wanted to kick herself back to reality.  “Funny.”

He shrugged.  “My partner thinks I am.”

She shook her head in frustration.  “Why are you here?  Aren’t you supposed to be out there defending something?”

He tilted his head.  “We’re trying to figure out what’s going on.  Have you seen anything out of place?”

Her eyes lit up accompanied by a bit of forced laughter.  “Did you really just ask that?” Her arm spread out to take in all around them.

“You know what I mean.  Look, people here are getting hurt, don’t you want to try and stop that?”

The smile disappeared.  “People get hurt.  Animals get hurt.  Should I care how it gets stopped?”

Jon pushed off the rails and took a couple of steps towards her.  “I care and I’m going to do everything I can to stop it.”

Defiance flared up in her eyes again.  “Then don’t come here looking for help.”

He shook his head with a frown, hands on his hips.  “What’s with you?  You’re here every day, do you care about any of these people?”

Her jaw clamped down tight.  “I’m here every day to protect these animals to the best of my ability.  I owe no allegiance to anyone else.”  Her hands were in fists.  “It’s time for you to go now.”

He just shook his head, not understanding her in the least.  Feeling that the conversation was pretty much done, he exited the corral and headed back to find Ponch.

“Whoa,” Ponch said when he saw him.  “What happened to you?”

“She’s impossible.”

Ponch smiled.  “Yes.”

“No, Ponch, I mean it.  Impossible.”

He held back the laughter and slapped Jon on the shoulder.  “Alright partner, let’s go find the twins.,”

“Good evening, officers.  How may we help you?” Monty asked as they approached.

Jon nodded at them.  “Haggart said you’d been with him for a long time here.”

Both men nodded.  “Yes, for I guess, over twenty-five years now.  Brother?”

Morty nodded in agreement.  “A very long time, yes.  We worked for someone down in Texas when we were children.  Haggart offered us a job and more travel, so we left.”

“Ever had problems in the camp like this before? You know, at other cities?”

They shook their heads.  “No, never like this,” Monty said sadly.

“Have you noticed anyone suspicious over the last few days?”

The twins looked at each other, then to the patrolmen.  “No.”

Jon was already getting frustrated.  What was he supposed to do when no one wanted anything to change?  “Okay, do you have any concerns that someone in the company is doing these things?”

Again, they looked at each other and frowned. 

Ponch tried to encourage them.  “Look, anything will help.”

“No, we are sorry we can’t help you any further.”

Jon let out a sigh.  “Well, if you decide that something is important, you know where to find us.”

He felt defeated before getting started.

“Officer?”

They turned back around.  Morty wouldn’t look at them, but Monty spoke. 

“We want to help, everyone here wants it to stop before something really bad happens, but…”

“What?” Ponch asked.

“There are things here we don’t talk about, we don’t share with outsiders, you do understand don’t you?”

Jon shook his head.  “No, I don’t understand.”

Monty lowered his head.  “We are sorry.”

As they walked, Ponch pulled the small piece of paper out of his shirt pocket that Haggart had quietly passed to them just before leaving earlier in the day.  It was a list of four names.  Names that he suspected and clearly felt very upset about having to write them down.  He pointed to the first name on the list.

“Darrin?”

They had already done some background checking on the names.  A year ago, Darrin had signed on in a city and ended up staying.  Apparently no family ties, no criminal record, and just seemed to be a drifter for the most part but still was new to the company.  Currently, he was one of the handymen, construction workers that helped to set up and take down the show.

Jon pointed, finding him on the outskirts of the camp, hammering on a pedestal that was covered with stars.

“Darrin Cook?”

He turned to Ponch’s voice.   “Yea?”

Ponch showed him his badge.  “I’m Officer…”

The man started running.

With just a quick glance to each other, they took off after him in a dead run.  The only thing that surrounded them for a mile in all directions was dry terrain and some trees.  And it seemed that Darrin figured that out pretty quick and headed to the main tent, disappearing through the flap before they could reach him.  Here he had the upper hand.

As they pushed past, and into the inner sanctum, their first thought was chaos.  People milled about in all directions, from multiple acts, prepping, preparing, practicing for their turn at the center stage.  There were horses, goats, and dogs in the mix and the noise level was deafening.  Just past them was another barrier which shielded them from the center ring and the growing crowd that was starting to gather for the seven pm show. 

Jon pointed to Ponch then to the left, him to the right and they separated, melting into the crowd mostly unnoticed.  There were a million obstacles to hide behind and in, costumes, makeup, but Jon knew that he wouldn’t stop long enough to be that creative. 

He wove his way along the edges, checking all the crooks and cranny’s that one could hide in.  Soon, he was face to face with Ponch again.

“Nothing?” Ponch asked.

Jon shook his head.  They looked into the audience and spotted him.

“There!” Jon called out.  They saw Darrin heading for the exit and ran after him.

In a minute they were in the concessions area and glancing around.  There was a flash of him in the parking lot and they were back on the move. 

Ponch moved around the rear of a van, listening, and watching his partner out of the corner of his eye, closing in from the other side.  Suddenly, a body pushed him forcefully into the vehicle and tore off running again, only to be jumped on my Jon.

Ponch rubbed his shoulder and jogged over to help him.  Jon had him on the ground, pulling his hands behind his back.  Darrin struggled and fought.

“Settle down!” Jon barked at him.  “You okay?” He asked with concern.

Ponch nodded.  “Yea, I’m fine.”

“What’s going on here!”

Everyone looked up to see one of the hired security men running up to them.

“They attacked me!” Darrin started to whine.

“Back off him right now,” the man demanded of them. 

Ponch pulled out his badge.  “We’re with the California Highway Patrol, this man is in our custody now.”

He raised his arms.  “Oh, okay, what can I do to help?”

“Can you call it in, for pickup.”

“Sure thing,” he answered then headed back to the main office.

“Look! I didn’t do anything.”

Ponch shook his head.  “If you didn’t do anything, why did you run?”

The man didn’t answer.

“You’re under arrest, you have the right to…”

“I DIDNT DO IT!” He yelled out.  “I didn’t do any of those things that happened.”

Ponch knelt down by his face.  “Innocent people don’t usually run from the police, Mister.”

The man got quiet. 

“What’s going on over here!”

This time it was Haggart.  “Darrin?”  He seemed instantly disappointed.  “It was you?”

Darrin’s voice instantly became more humble.  “I swear it wasn’t me Mr. Haggart.  I would never do anything to try and hurt the family.  Never.  This is my family now.”

He looked at Jon.  “You’re sure about this?”

“I’m not sure about anything, but when we tried to question him, he ran.  So, right now he’s in custody until we find out what’s going on.”

In the distance, sirens could be heard.  Jon pulled Darrin to his feet, the man now defeated and not resisting them.  He looked back to Haggart.

“I promise, I would never hurt anyone here, never.”

Haggart put his hand on his shoulder.  “It’s okay son, I believe you.  We’ll get this straightened out.”

Darrin didn’t look so confident. 

When the CHP cruiser pulled up, a young man stepped out.  Ponch smiled. 

“Manny!”

They shook hands.

“Long time no see, man.”  The night shift officer smiled at them.  “What’cha got?”

In a few moments Darrin was handcuffed and sitting in the back of the car and everyone was headed back into the back camp.

“I just can’t believe it was him.”

Ponch looked at him.  “But, you put his name on the list.”!

“Yes, yes.  I did.  I did.”  He let out a sigh. 

“Papa!”

Haggart looked up to a young boy, about twelve years old came running up to him.  “What?”

The boy took his hand and started pulling on him.   “Come, you have to see, hurry!”

“What’s wrong?” Jon approached the crowd standing just outside the back entrance to the tent, the same one they had just been in when chasing Darrin.  But the milling and restless group wasn’t listening to him.  Gently moving people to the side he and Ponch followed Haggart to the canvas side.

“Haggart?” Ponch queried.

The man turned around and revealed a note pinned to the side of the door. 

IF YOU GO ON THEN ONE WILL GO OUT. 

Jon pulled the note down.  “Anyone see anything?”

The crowd backed up, began to disperse and soon no one was left except the officers and Haggart.

“I don’t get it.  Someone has threatened their lives, and no one wants to help,” Jon said.

“Darrin couldn’t have done this, partner,”  Ponch said reluctantly. 

Jon took the note down and folded it up, shoving it into his jacket.  “Accomplice? He did run.”

Ponch shrugged.  “Next name?”

EARL MASTERS


End file.
